My Future Wife
by D'Atari
Summary: Just a story about Manami, and Kyousuke


Hi, hi... D'Atari wa koko desu.. Well, ini jadi fic keduanya Atari. Sebenarnya saya ngga terlalu suka animenya sih, tapi saya suka nih tipe2 karakter kayak Manami, jadi ya udah deh, saya langsung buat aja ficnya. Well, masih tetap kacau sih, masih tetap warning juga.. Tapi, semoga ngga berhenti di tengah jalan ya.

Kritik dan saran? Boleh kok. But, no flame pleeaasee.. Happy reading ^^

**My future wife**

**By : D' Atari**

"Jadi kau menyukai Kirino-chan?" tanya Manami pelan. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya nya lagi lebih tegas.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukai." Tidak ada keraguan dalam jawabannya. Jelas saja, karena itu memang kenyataannya. Tiba-tiba Manami mendekat pada Kyosuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Pelan. Tapi mampu membuat Kyosuke terdiam seketika. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia tak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini dari Manami.

Manami menghela napas, kemudian menjauh kembali dari Kyosuke. Ia sadar, kediaman Kyosuke sudah memperjelas semuanya. "Aku mengerti, kau tak harus menjawabnya." Manami berbalik, kemudian berkata "kau memang menjijikkan!" ucapnya kasar.

Tiba-tiba Kirino menampar Manami, meninggalkan bercak merah di pipi mulus Manami. "Menjijikan, menjijikan, menjijikkan, kau sudah mengatakannya sejak tadi. Hubungan kami memang aneh, tapi dia tidak menjijikkan. Justru kau yang menjijikkan. Dari kecil, kaulah yang sudah mengganggu kakakku, mengikutinya, ikut campur dalam setiap urusannya. Kau memang memiliki hidup yang normal, terlalu normal malah, tapi justru kenormalanmu itu yang menjijikkan. Kau... kalau dia bersamamu, kau memang akan memberikannya hidup yang normal. Bekerja, memiliki istri yang baik, hidup yang sangat lurus, datar, dan membosankan. Tetapi itu bukan kakakku! Dengan hidup seperti itu, kau justru memaksanya menjadi orang lain!" Kirino terengah-engah, mencoba mengeluarkan semua amarahnnya.

"Kau lah yang menjijikkan! Bahkan kau hampir tidak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun pada wajahmu, selain senyummu yang aneh itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat kakakku hidup dengan manusia aneh sepertimu. Kau memang menjijikkan, das-"

"Cukup!" Kirino terdiam mendengar suara keras Kyosuke. "Sudah cukup Kirino." Tambahnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Manami tersenyum. "Kenapa menghentikannya? Dia memang benar kok, bahkan aku pun merasa aku adalah orang yang aneh. Hidup yang sangat normal, tidak pernah mengekspresikan apapun selain senyum. Bukankah itu memang aneh." Kirino terdiam, sementara Kyosuke menatap sendu mendengar kata-kata Manami. "Bahkan akupun lelah, menjadi orang yang seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah berjuang, selama sepuluh tahun, untuk dapat selalu tersenyum apapun situasinya. Aku... aku tidak akan seperti itu kalau- kalau kau tidak mengatakannya hari itu." Kyosuke terdiam, melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Gadis itu, gadis yang telah dikenalnya selama sepuluh tahun ini, untuk pertama kalinya menitikkan air mata di hadapannya.

"Aku lelah Kyosuke, tapi kenapa kau tak mencoba menghentikanku. Kenapa dulu kau mengatakan hal itu. Tidak, kalau semua perjuanganku selama sepuluh tahun ini terbalaskan, aku tidak akan mengeluhkan apapun. Bahkan aku rela seperti ini seumur hidup. Tapi...tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya-semuanya. Perjuangan selama sepuluh tahun, bahkan..." Manami tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Tangan kanannya sudah ia gunakan untuk memukul dadanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang terus mendera. "Sakit.." ucapnya pelan.

Kyosuke tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Manami. Gadis itu berjuang selama sepuluh tahun karena perkataanya, dia tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, hatinya juga sakit melihat keadaan gadis itu. Bahkan Kirino pun mengerti, ada perjuangan besar yang telah dilakukan Manami selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dia jadi merasa- kejam? Mungkin, karena dia baru mulai dekat lagi pada kakaknya selama dua bulan ini, tidak sebanding dengan Manami yang sudah menemani kakaknya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Kyosuke tak tahu lagi, dia mendekati Manami. Entah kenapa, rasanya tak rela memperlihatkan gadis ini saat sedang menangis, walaupun di depan Kirino. Bukankah dia sudah berjuang selama sepuluh tahun ini untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain. Tangannya terulur hendak mendekap gadis ini, tapi dada itu tertahan. Ditahan oleh tangan kiri Manami.

Gadis itu tetap tertunduk. "Kau sudah jadi milik Kirino. Dan aku, tidak pernah mengharapkan milik orang lain, terutama milik Kirino." Kyosuke terdiam. Ada kekosongan yang gamang saat tangan yang bergetar itu merosot turun dari dadanya, saat tubuh mungil itu berbalik, dan menjauh dari hadapannya. Dia terdiam.

Kirino berdiri diatas tangga, menatap Kyosuke duduk yang tampak duduk diam, tak melakukan apapun. Tapi Kirino tahu, otaknya sedang berpikir keras. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi dia tahu, dia pasti memikirkan ucapan Manami. Kyosuke bahkan tak berbicara dengannya sedikitpun sejak Manami pergi tadi.

Kyosuke yang tak sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Kirino tetap pada kegiatannya, yang memang sedang memikirkan ucapan Manami. Entahlah, rasanya dia memang melupakan sesuatu.

_ "Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"_

Kyosuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mencoba mengenyahkan ucapan Manami yang terus berkelebat dikepalanya. Jujur, dia tak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun, dia harus berhenti memikirkan Ma-

Tunggu, kenapa harus berhenti, bukankah tak ada yang salah dari hal itu. Yang salah bukannya justru hubungannya dengan Kirino? Entahlah, dia juga tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika dia benar-benar menikahi Kirino. Kepalanya kembali menggeleng-geleng mengingat kemampuan memasak Kirino yang jauh dari bagus, tetapi kemampuan untuk marahnya justru luar biasa.

Kyosuke menghela nafas, mungkin memang lebih baik kalau dia menikah dengan wanita seperti Manami. Wajah Kyosuke kembali memerah.

_"Nee, Kyou-kun. Apa Kyou-kun juga akan menikah suatu saat nanti ?" Manami kecil bertanya pelan. Dia merasa penasaran. _

_ "Aku? Tentu saja. Nanti aku tidak akan memiliki istri yang kasar dan banyak meminta, aku akan memiliki istri yang baik, menurut padaku, dan yang penting selalu tersenyum dalam setiap masalah. Aku akan bekerja dan istriku akan merawat anakku dengan baik. Pasti keluargaku akan hidup dengan normal dan bahagia." Ucap Kyosuke polos. _

_ Manami terdiam. "K-kalau aku menjadi orang yang seperti itu, apa Kyosuke akan me-menikah dengan ku?" ucap Manami pelan._

_ Kyosuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Lalu kita akan hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia, tidak ada pertengkaran" Ucap Kyosuke dengan bangga._

_ "B-baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha. Kau akan memegang janjimu kan, Kyo-kun?" Tanya Manami, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan yakin dari Kyosuke. _

_Tiba-tiba Kyosuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Manami. _

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan Kyo-kun?" tanya Manami cepat. Wajahnya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. _

"_Tentu saja menciummu. Aku baca di buku, ketika seorang pria membuat janji untuk menikahi seorang perempuan, dia harus menciumnya." Ucap Kyosuke pelan._

"_Ti-tidak boleh. Kita masih kecil. La-lagi pula kau harus menjadi pacarku dulu, baru boleh menciumku." Ucap Manami lagi. Mukanya sudah benar-benar memerah._

"_Hmm, baiklah. Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku akan menjadikanmu Pacarku." Barulah Kyosuke mengalah dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Manami. _

Kyousuke tersentak. 'bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya?' pikirnya dalam hati. Baru saja dia bermaksud untuk mengejar Manami, saat matanya menangkap sosok adik kesayangannya itu tengah berdiri di tangga. Kyousuke kemudian mendekati Kirino.

"Aku- aku sangat menyayangimu...," ucap Kyousuke, membuat Kirino terdiam. Diam, seolah menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat itu.

"...Imouto." Dan Kirino tersenyum. Tak peduli dengan airmata yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya. Karena pada akhirya, dia mengerti hubungan mereka. Karena akhirnya, dia benar-benar telah menjadi adik, dan mendapatkan kakak yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Onii-chan." Kyousuke tersenyum. Ya, memang beginilah seharusnya. Kyousuke pun berbalik untuk mengejar Manami. Langkah ringannya semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Kyosuke berlari cepat menuju taman, berharap gadis yang dicarinya ada di situ. Kecemasan mulai timbul ketika orangtua Manami memberitahunya bahwa Manami belum pulang sejak pagi. Kakinya yang lelah tak lagi dipedulikannya, dia tetap berlari.

Kyousuke berhenti ketika telah sampai di Taman, napasnya tersengal, tapi teryata gadis itu tak ada di sana. Kyosuke baru kan berlari lagi ketika matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang dicarinya, sedang duduk bersender di bawah sebuah pohon. Kyosuke tersenyum, dia segera berjalan menuju Manami yang tampaknya sedang tertidur.

Ketika telah berada tepat di depan Manami, barulah dia menyadari mata Manami yang bengkak, juga bekas airmata yang telah mengering disekitar matanya. Dilepasnya kacamata gadis itu, membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Manami dengan jelas sekarang.

Manami terbangun, melihat Kyosuke sedang memegang kacamatanya.

"Kyo-kun. A-apa yang kau lakukan di-

Manami terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kyosuke menariknya dan memeluknya erat. "Apa yang-

"Maaf..."Ucap Kyosuke pelan. Manami terdiam lagi, tapi kali ini disertai airmata yang mengalir dari matanya. Kyosuke terdiam ketika dirasakannya bajunya basah, serta tubuh yang dipeluknya bergetar pelan. "maaf.." ucapnya lagi.

Entah berapa lama mereka seperti itu, yang jelas Kyosuke baru melepas pelukannya setelah Manami berhenti menangis. Dipegangnya kedua pipi gembung gadis didepannya.

"Aku mengingatnya..." ucap Kyosuke tegas.

Manami diam. "me-memangnya apa yang kau ingat?"

Kyosuke sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Manami. Tapi senyumnya tersungging melihat Manami manatap kearah lain dengan wajah merah.

"Hmmm, kau mau tahu?" ucap Kyosuke. "Baiklah, aku mengingat, di bawah pohon ini, aku pernah berjanji untuk menikahi seseorang. Seorang gadis yang baik dan selalu tersenyum untukku."

Wajah Manami tambah memerah. Kyosuke kembali mendekap kedua pipi itu, dan mengarahkannya pada nya, hingga mereka saling bertatapan. "Dan kau tahu, aku pasti akan menepati janji itu. Pasti."

Woaaaaa, selamat buat yang sudah melewati tantangan berat untuk membaca fic ini hingga ending. Doo? Like it? No? Just leave a review then. Hoho, sebenarnya saya dalam proses pembuatan fic Naru-Hina. Have an idea? Boleh kok, siapa tahu saya bisa buatnya..

See you in the next fic..^^


End file.
